Aishikatadake Oboeteru
by PrincessxXxSky
Summary: Selama ini Kuroko Tetsuna tidak pernah percaya kepada siapapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri, dia terus melarikan diri dari semua itu, lalu kehilangan semuanya. Sampai akhirnya benang takdir telah mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang akan merubah dirinya./Akashi x Fem!Kuroko/ Mind to review?


**Aishikatadake Oboeteru**

**.**  
**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko no Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Pairing: Akashi X Fem!Kuroko**  
**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : The Forgotten Memories.**

_Aku yang sekarang ini tidak mungkin bisa tau…_

_Apa yang waktu itu, aku sedang pikirkan…_

Di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo…

Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan, disana ada banyak orang yang sedang berberlanja, ada yang pergi kesitu bersama keluarga, ada yang berkumpul bersama teman, atau sedang kencan dengan pasangannya, tapi beda dengan gadis bersurai baby blue satu ini, ia hanya sekedar berjalan saja tetapi ia tak tau dia harus kemana dan dia terlihat sedang terbebani oleh pikirannya sendiri.

_Lalu…Aku juga tak tau siapa yang waktu itu bisa kupercaya dan yang tidak bisa kupercaya…_

Gadis itu terus berjalan tampa melihat disekitarnya, tatapan matanya begitu kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, ia tak melihat bahwa lampu penyebrang pejalan kaki sedang menunjukkan warna merah, dia terus berjalan tampa melihat kedepan, dia terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Tap…Tap…Tap…

TIN! TIN!

Sret!

"Eh?" Ucap Gadis bersurai baby blue itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nona!? Kau ingin ditabrak, ya!?" Ucap seseorang lelaki bersurai crimson yang menarik lengan gadis bersurai biru itu.

Tapi bukannya gadis itu berterima kasih kepada lelaki itu tapi dia malah memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Ti-Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Ucap gadis itu sambil melepas pegangan lelaki itu dan berlari ke tengah jalan raya.

"Hei! AWAS!" Teriak lelaki surai crimson itu.

Lalu gadis itu menoleh dan dia melihat ada satu mobil yang mengarah ke dirinya tapi dia hanya berdiri diam seperti patung sambil tersenyum kecut.

_Apa dengan ini aku akan melupakan semuanya? Tapi…Kurasa aku akan bahagia mati disini tetapi…_

TIIINNNNNN!

_kalau seandainya kami-sama memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi…_

CKIIIITTTT!

_Aku ingin…_

BRAAKKK!

_Aku ingin membuka lembaran baru untuk kehidupanku yang baru…_

Gadis itu dapat mendengar suara orang-orang yang terdengar panik dan sebelum semua menjadi gelap, dia dapat melihat samar-samar seseorang yang bersurai crimson yang meneriakki dia sesuatu, tapi sayang dia tak dapat mendengarnya.

Rumah sakit Tokyo…

_Aku serasa jatuh ke dalam tidur yang lelap dan panjang…Seakan-akan ini tidurku yang pertama setelah beberapa hari lamanya… Tapi katanya aku hanya tertidur selama beberapa jam saja…_

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya seseorang lelaki bersurai merah itu atau yang bisa kita panggil Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kelihatannya dia tidak sampai terbentur mobil, sehingga yang dideritanya hanya sebatas luka-luka gores saja, nanodayo." Ucap sang dokter yang bernama Midorima Shintarou.

Akashi hanya terdiam tak berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi masalahnya…" Ucap Midorima memberi jeda.

Akashi melirik kearah Midorima.

"Gadis ini tidak membawa satu pun tanda pengenal sehingga kami kerepotan mencari keluarganya, jadi apakah anda mengenal dia atau keluarganya, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Tidak…Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dia di jalan…" Ucap Akashi dengan tenang.

"Souka, kalau gitu…Ah! Dia sudah sadar, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sementara Akashi, dia berganti melirik kearah gadis bersurai baby blue itu.

Gadis bersurai baby blue itu mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Iris baby blue nya itu mulai menelusuri ruangan itu.

"Ini…Dimana?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ini di rumah sakit…Dan syukurlah, anda sudah sadar. Anda baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Eh? K-Kecelakaan?" Ucap gadis itu.

"Ya, dan sekarang kami akin segera menghubungi keluargamu…Tolong tuliskan namamu dan alamat rumahmu disini, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil memberi sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas pada gadis itu.

"Ah…Baik." Ucap gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam tak menulis, dia hanya terus memandangi kertas berwarna putih bersih itu seolah-olah itu adalah benda menarik baginya.

_'Nama…Alamat rumah…' _Batin gadis itu.

"A-Ano…Apa maksudnya kecelakaan itu? Dan anda siapa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menatap mata heterochrome Akashi.

"Kau tidak ingat? Waktu itu, aku ingin melarangmu agar tak melewati jalan raya saat lampu merah…Tapi kau langsung melarikan diri ke jalan raya dan aku disini karena aku tidak enak kalau meninggalkanmu begitu saja jadi aku menemanimu sampai disini…Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku membuatmu kaget sampai-sampai kau kabur?" Ucap Akashi panjang lebar.

"Kabur? Memangnya aku berbuat seperti itu?" Tanya gadis itu.

_'…Kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa…Padahal pikiranku rasanya jernih…' _Batin gadis itu.

"…Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Akashi.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, ia hanya memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tau…Apapun…" Gumam gadis itu.

Akashi dan Midorima hanya terdiam sambil memandangi gadis bersurai baby blue itu sambil mengerutkan alis mereka.

"A-Aku…Tidak bisa ingat namaku maupun alamat rumahku…" Ucap gadis itu sambil masih memegangi kepalanya.

'_AKU TAK BISA MENGINGAT APA-APA!' _Batin gadis itu gelisah dan frustrasi.

Skip time…

"Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan tidak ada kelainan yang ditemukan pada bagian otak anda, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan meganenya.

"Kemungkinan kehilangan ingatan ini disebabkan oleh syok ketika mengalami kecelakaan, untuk sementara waktu, anda kusarankan untuk diopname dulu dan melihat bagaimana perkembangannya, dan mungkin dalam waktu itu, keluarga anda akan merasa cemas dan meminta polisi untuk melakukan pencarian, jadi jangan khawatir, pasti sebentar lagi anda bisa pulang ke rumah, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima panjang lebar.

"Baik…" Gumam gadis itu.

_'Keluarga? Apa aku punya keluarga? Entah kenapa, aku tidak merasa seperti pernah punya keluarga…Tapi kenapa?' _Batin gadis itu.

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu, nanodayo…" Ucap Midorima.

"Baik, saya permisi…" Ucap gadis itu sambil keluar dari ruangan praktek Midorima.

Krieeett…Blam! *Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup*

Midorima hanya terus menatap pintu itu. _'Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, nanodayo.'_

Sementara diluar pintu…

Gadis itu terus berjalan kearah ruangannya dengan lunglai.

_'A-Aku tidak bisa ingat apapun…Sekecil apapun aku tak bisa mengingatnya…Bahkan aku tak ingat berapa umurku…' _Batin gadis itu dengan gelisah.

Flashback: On.

_"Apakah kau masih ingat berapa usiamu, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima._

_"T-Tidak…Aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya…" Ucap gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_"…Hal sekecil apapun anda tak bisa mengingatnya, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima._

_Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah dan Midorima hanya menghela nafas._

_"Kurasa usia anda sekitar pertengahan 20-an, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan megane nya._

_"S-Souka…" Ucap gadis itu lemah sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya_.

Flashback: End.

Dan gadis itu kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan Akashi padanya.

_"Apakah aku membuatmu kaget sampai-sampai kau kabur?"_

'Kabur? Dari apa?' Batin gadis itu.

_'AKU KABUR DARI APA!?'_

** TBC**

**Author's Note: Yosh! Ini adalah fanfic keduaku! Kuharap kalian menyukainya ^^ dan bentar lagi sudah mau UAS jadi kemungkinan update nya akan lama…Dan doain saya agar bisa lulus UAS nya, onegai? Ya, hanya itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan… Ok, see you in next chapter! (^_^)/**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
